yeh dosti
by HKF LOVE
Summary: a story about friendship , how 2 friends met cid , includes *abhirika scenes and *duo friendship :D enjoy lots of masti and mazak , lost of fun with cid


**Hello guy im back: D**

 **Sorry after a long time : )**

 **Had exams: ( I hate exams but finally they are over and done with :D and I found time to write something**

 **I will definitely try to update my other stories soon as possible**

 **Any way this story is dedicated to my cute sweet baji :* 3 love u baji**

 **A very special friend to me who means more than my life , we may hav not met each other in real life , but love each other allot 3**

 **And I hope all of u lot enjoy it too: D**

 **And oh yeah in this story hafsa is 21 and naina is turning 18 : ) happy reading :***

 **Yeh dosti**

It was a fresh morning where 2 girls where talking

Hafsa: naina utto nah apna bag pack karo , indai keh liyeh nikal na hai

Naina: arreh baji plss app pack kardo nah , mujhe yeh level complete karna hai

Hafsa: naina tum bachi nahi rehi aab bari hori ho , apni zimadari sabhalo

Naina got off the bed and said

Naina: areh baji , mehri age jitni bhi baari hojay , but meh bilkul ki baji hi rohungi chaheh duniya jo kuch bhi boleh

She smiled sweetly which made hafsa smile

Hafsa : acha teek hai tumhara bhi pack kardeti hun : )

Hafsa began packing nainas bag when naina asked

Naina: wesseh baji 14 September peh kya hai ? she asked mean fully

Hafsa : hmm oh haan mehri eke friend ki bd hai ..issliyeh india jareh hai

Nainas face dropped , and she just got buzy in the game again

After 30 mins every thing was packed

Hafsa : cholo naina chaleh , late horeh hai pehle sehhi

Naina got off the bed and picked up her bag , and headed out their room

They were about to leave when hafsa's mum called

She turned around to see her mum with her younger sister shahwar

Hafsa's mom: hafsa , jari ho

Hafsa: ji ma late horreh hai

H m : apni chotti sis ko bhi lejati

Hafsa stayed shush , she didn't want her young sis to come and spoil the fun , and then she spoke

Hafsa: who mummy aab toh hogay sab kuch, aab iska ticket kaha she book kareh

Then her friend naina came in to save her

Naina: aunty ..kya aap bhi , hum late horeh hai , plsss janeh do

Hafsas mum smiled and put her hand over nainas head and said

H m : tum jiyo hazaro saal , itni pyaari ho, fir apni baji hafsa ko bacha liya ,tumhari dosti nah tuteh Kabhi bhi. Tum dono kush jiyo

Naina hugged hafsa mum , and said

Naina: aunty itni pyaari cute sweet baji toh apneh di hai, aur aapka shukr meh karti hun : )

Hafsa joined the hug and so did shahwar, after 2 mins they broke and hafsa said

Hafsa: acha mummy hum chaleteh hai late horeh hai , kudha hafiz

She hugged her mum one last time, and set off

They left the house, catched a taxi and set off at the airport , the got everything sorted and sat on the airoplane

Hafsa smiled , she was going that place where she finally wanted to go , who she wanted to meet , she was soon going to meet , her heart was dancing , then she looked at naina , she was stuck in her phone , as usual playing game : D the only thing she loved to do when she was board, hafsa smiled seeing her dear friend engrossed in her phone , and then she thought , tum ko kya lagta hai meh bhool gi ki tumhari birthday ari hai , impossible hai yeh baat bulna , dekna aaj iss saal tum ka best birthday hoga , this year the date 14 september is gonna be the best day of ur life , that u will never forget and I promise that to u my friend . then she layed back into her seat rested her head , as their journey stared the plane had set of .

After eight hours she opened her eyes , saw someone calling her , she saw a man , he was one of the aero plane worker , he was saying that u hav reached India, she nodded in a yes , and then next to her saw naina sleeping peacefully : ) her phone was on her lap and her head on her shoulder , hafsa smiled widely , and said bilkul bachi ho tum , bachi keh jaiseh soti ho , and then she said again to herself , hmm kesseh talun isseh kitni pyaari lagri hai , dil nahi chah ra , but then her other part of head was saying aab talna toh parehga nah , iss plane she toh utrna hai nah . then she tried waking her up , she stired a bit and then held her hand and slept more . she looked at the worker , he was staring at them . then she tried calling

Hafsa : naina , naina uto nah , hum apunchgay

She moved a bit, hafsa called out again a bit louder

She jumped up ,in a shock and started looking around, she rubbed her eye , and saw hafsa infront of her , hafsa smiled and said

Hafsa: chaleh ? : )

She smiled and nodded in a yes they got off the plane and went to their hotel that was booked , for them they took the key and entered their room

They were sharing a room , a room with 2 single beds , a big wardrobe,a table, a tv , bathroom , and a sofa

They sat on the bed it was 8 pm , they set their wadrobe and sat on the bed tired and then naina said

Naina: baji hafsa , bhook lagi hai , chooeh khuud reh hai peth meh ( she said innocently )

Hafsa smiled ,and said acha teek hai kuch order karteh hai kaaneh keh liyeh

They ordered food and drink s , the order came in 10 – 15 mins , they sat on the table and started eating, their food, half way through hafsa started saying

Hafsa : acha naina kal tumhe yaha kud rehna parehga

Naina looked at her in a shock and said kyu?

Hafsa: who mujhe kuch kaam hai kal 4 -5 hours keh liyeh kahi bahir jana hai

Naina: kyaaaaaa? 4 -5 hours aur who bhi akeleh iss room meh : (

She made a face and hafsa said

Hafsa: plzzzz , sirf eke din hai , aur sirf 5 hours ka kaam hai fir nahi jaungi

And in reply naina just said ok , and they continued eating

They went for a walk , and came back took a shower , changed clothes and layed in their bed

Naina had her back towards her and hafsa was facing her back , she smiled and said to herself

Sorry naina maaf kardena but sirf 5 hours mangeh , mehreh liyeh nahi who bhi tumhareh liyeh hai sab kuch , yeh sab meh tumhareh keh liyeh kari hun , aur kal toh mehra life ka sab she bara din hai , akhir meh cid ko milneh jari hun , : D , haan pata hai tumhe bataya nahi but yeh surprise reh tohi acha hai , kyunki tumhari birthday meh sab she best banana chahti hun :) aur dekna sab she best his baneh gi tumahri birthday , essa surprise dungi jessa kisi apni sister ko nahi diya ho she smiled widely and turned off the light.

Next morning, date 7th September

It was the morning well it was about to be the afternoon it was 11 o clock , when hafsa was getting ready to set off , she wore her coat , and grabbed her hand bag and picked up her phone , while she was going she said

Hafsa: naina , sham ko lunch karlena , iss room she bahir math jana , iss room meh rehna , aur agar kuch chayeh ho toh phone kardena , ok aur apna kayaal rakna , meh 5 houra meh ajaoungi ,

She said all of this when reaching the door and the she said , bye , before leaving , she shut the door and locked it, she was getting late . here naina sat on the bed with a dull sad face , with her phone

Hafsa reached outside the hotel , she was looking for a white car , she saw it in a distance she smiled wide seeing that person for the first time in real life it was her javed uncle :D he had been working with cid for 9 years , they met him on fb , he didn't tlk allot but passed these few years and months he was really close to us , he was just like an uncle

Hafsa walked towards the car , and knocked on the window , the window slid down , he saw her and smiled widely ,

Hafsa: may I come in uncle ;) she said sweetly

He nodded and she sat in ,she smiled and he smiled

Javed uncle: kessi ho?

Hafsa: teek aap

Javed : 100 volts shock laga hai

Hafsa smiled and said : haan who toh lagna hi tha bina batayeh meh aagi , kal raat ko hi ms kiya , ki india meh hoon toh shock toh lageh ga hi ;)

Javed : haan who toh hain … skeleton :D ;)

They both laughed , as they knew he always called hafsa and naina skeleton , since they talked

Javed unlce: chale

Hafsa nodded and they set off , it was looking all like a dream but it was true infact , that wait she had waited for past 13 years had finally come . she was meeting CID and specially one person ,ADITYA UNCLE, she smiled hearing his name. after 20 mins they reached their destination

Hafsa got out the care , she stood staring at the word CID the one and only glory cid it was indeed , that show that had been on tv for the past 24 years, she smiled but she started feeling nervous , her feet were shaking to walk but she managed

Javed uncle: chaleh?

Hafsa : haan , she smiled weirdly and starting walking

cid was on the 6th floor shooting , they took the stairs , after walking up 6 stair cases , there stood those 2 big doors ,that said cid on it , the doors that were shown in every episode , her heart was thumping really fast

javed uncle : hafsa darwaza kholo

hafsa was feeling week she was sooo close to those mighty people , she pushed with all her force

she entered it was the same old bureau , that they had been seeing past the few years her heart beat increased more , those people off set that hav been working in cid were there

javed uncle : acha hafsa beta waha jakeh kari ho meh sab ko lekeh ata hoon

hafsa just smiled , nervously , she went and stood in the corner , quietly , she was examining the place , it was sooo real from heart , that place that she was waiting for to see.

Then she saw javed uncle coming with some people or should I say mighty actors , that hav been entertaining us pass 24 years , their family had grew , and soo had the number of fans , they were coming towards her , her heart beat were running horses , it was beating fast , they were approaching her she was frozen in her place

Shivaji uncle came and stood in front of her and said

Shaivaji uncle: hello hafsa beta , while placing his hand on her head , his hand gave a hundred volt electric shot , daya said hi , and one by one every one introduced them self ( well she knew everyone ;p ;) everyone was asking her question she was answering , but her eyes were searching for one person , her ADI UNCLE , he was nowhere to be seen , just then they heard footsteps , her heart beat starting racing again , seeing him coming towards her

His hair was flying in his eyes

He didn't have any coat

The watch on his risk was dangling off

He was wearing blue denim jeans and a shirt

Which His sleeves were rolled up

He had few drops of seat on his forehead

He came and stood right infront of her , she was staring at him without blinking , she felt like she was gonna die , dam he was too hot and handsome

Just then he passed his hand through his hair making it all messy

Hafsa fainted , she was falling down but adi uncle caught her

He patted her cheek , but no response , someone on the sets brought water , and he sprinkled water on her face , she opened her eyes , she blinked , staring at him

Adi : ufff

Hafsa stared into his deep brown eyes ,seeing all that care and concern , and that love, his mouth moved to say

Adi : hafsaa….

Hafsa watched his lips move , those lips where those beautiful words were spoken , she was stared in to those eyes once again , a chair was brought , for her sit in , he made her sit in the chair , she drank water , she kept her eyes lowered , she couldn't look at him again , just then javed uncle said

Javed uncle: kya hafsa tum bhi , kitni bar bola hai ki khana khaya karo, kitni patli ho aur eke toh khana teek she kati nahi ho , aur fir baat nahi manti , deka nah abhi behosh hogi weakness ki wajah she , tum sachi meh skeleton ho skeleton ki skeleton :D

Every one smiled at his concern , ahsa got off her chair and stood infront of him ,

Hafsa: arreh javed uncle meh sachi meh teek hun :D

He smiled , then everyone got back to work , hafsa had masti mazak with everyone , she stared feeling comfortable with everyone , the were awesome people, they were half way talking when hafsa remembered something she jumped of her seat

Hafsa: arreh meh bhool kesseh gayi , jiskeh liya aap ko milneh ayi thi uska zikar hi nahi kiya

Everyone was confused daya uncle asked

Daya: kaun?

Hafsa: who mehri pyaari si paari , rajkumari , jab meh 16 thi tab usseh mili facebook peh , bohut pyaari sweet hai bilkul bachi keh jaiseh hai woh , sab kuch bachi keh jesseh karti hai har harkat , but dil ki bohut achi hai aur sharati bhi hai bohut , who aap ki eke deewani hai adi uncle , aap ko milneh ki sapneh dekti rehti thi , but aab usneh chordiya sab , umeed chordi hai usneh :( uska naam hai Naina

Javed uncle : kyaaaaa? Hafsa u mean who naina jisseh hum 24 7 bateh karteh woh wali pari

Hafsa nodded in ayes

Javed uncle : usseh layi kyun nahi , haan akeli aagi , usseh lehtoh ati , wesseh who hai kahan india meh hai nah?

Hafsa: haan india meh hai who mehreh saath reh ri hai ,

Adi uncle : toh hafsa beta usseh lekeh kyun nahi ayi , mehri fan hai nah , bachi hai nah , its ok I love kid , leh ati nah

Hafsa smiled seeing all those eyes eagerly waiting to meet naina , all that love

Hafsa: haan lehati , but agar le ati toh uski birthday peh surprise kesseh deti :D usko surprise dena hai , 1 week baad uska birthday hai 14th ko : ) aur uski birthday special bananeh keh liyeh mujhe aap lgo ki zururat chayeh , saath dogeh aap log , uski 18th birthday sab she best bananaeh keh liyeh

She put her hand out and one by one all of their hands were together , than hafsa told then the plan , for her birthday

Soon later finishing the plan hafsa remembered something

Hafsa :oh dam , meh bhool gayi :P she looked at her phone it was showing 6 30 , she wacked her hand on her head

Everyone saw her do this ,and then asked her

Shivaji uncle: kya hua?

Hafsa : meh bhool gi ki naina hotel meh hai akeli usseh bola tha ki 4 -5 hours meh ajaogi but , 7 hours horeh hai : ( aab dekna jab ghar paunchi nah toh miss angry nazar aygi , she said while she was heading towards the doors , before going she said yaad rakna 14th September :)

Everyone smiled as hafsa rushed out the doors of cid , here in quick steps hafsa walked down the stairs , she reached out side to catch a taxi ,she was getting very late indeed , just then a jeep type car popped up , next to her the windows rolled down , yes indeed it was adi uncle he smiled and said

Adi: beth jao hafsa late hori ho , agar aur hogi toh hotel meh tufan bach jayga :D

She smiled and quickly got in to the car , there was traffic , it was taking long, she started her cofersation

Hafsa: adi uncle eke baat bolun?

Adi uncle :haan kyu nahi bolo :)

Hafsa: adi uncle …ap nah bohuttttttttt handsome hai :D

He laughed a bit

Hafsa: arreh ismeh hasneh wali baat kya hai , sach bola aaap bohut handsome hai , shaayd issliyeh puri duniya aap peh fanna hogi hai , aur unmeh she eke meh hun aur eke naina

He smiled and said : acha ..

Hafsa: haan, aur haan adi uncle eke request hai

Adi: haan bolo

Hafsa: mehri naina , bilkul bachi hai , aur agar aapko dekeh angry sad yah emotional hogi toh plss uspeh shout mat karna

Adi uncle was surprised ,

Adi: arreh yeh kio request hui , meh kissi bacheh ko daant nahi sakta , aur specially uski birthday peh impossible

They both smiled , and soon in 40 mins they reached the hotel , hafsa left the car in a hurry and didn't even say bye, and adi uncle left , he was waiting for that day that he will meet her see her .

Here hafsa runned upstairs to their room , she unlocked the door and saw a slim figure laying on her bed on her stomach , she had her phone in her hand and she could tell that she was burning in anger :P

Hafsa said to her self : aaj gayi paka , madam ka mood bohut karab lagra hai, kuch zaayda hi angry mood meh hai , she entered and in a normal tone said

Hafsa: naina

In reply she just got an angry humph

Lagta hai bohut gussa hai , she treid calling again

Hafsa: naina…

Naina: bari jaaldi yaad ayi , eke kaam kyu nahi karti waha hi sojati , she said with a huh

Hafsa placed her handbag on the sofa , and her caot , and came forward and placed her phone on her desk , then she came and sat on the bed , as soon as she sat on the bed naina got off the bed

Hafsa: sorry naina…..

She was about to say something else , but before she could , naina started throwing stuff at her , she was really angry , (obviously not hurting her cute baji ;) :P , hafsa was like

Hafsa: arreh naina choro plssss , lagjaygi

But naina was not in the mood of stopping , just then

Hafsa: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh (faking it :P )

Naina stopped immediately and she came running to hafsa , she was scared what if she had hurt her badly

Naina: hafsa …hafsa …teek ho nah …haaan …plss bolo nah sorry , …..

She was about to continue but just then hafsa burst out :D , she couldn't control her laughter , aaaw man she was sooo cute , her concern and her love any one would love to have someone like her :D

Naina got angry she started to punch her sister , (carefully ;) ,

Hafsa: acha choroooooo , plsssssss …..next time nahi hasungi ….

Naina left her , then hafsa started tickling her , they laughed , after few mins they calmed down and hafsa said

Hafsa: naina khaana khaya?

Naina: arreh bulaker :P kesseh khati , tum room lock karkeh chali gi

Hafsa made an opps face and said : meh bhi nah sach meh bulaker hoon :D acha chalo abhi kha leteh hai

So they had dinner and played did some masti and slept , a week passed well 6 days passed with lots of shopping and masti mazak it was the 13th September night , naina was in the bathroom , and here hafsa was tlking to cid people over phone

Hafsa: acha kal ki shopping hogi , kya sab kuch ready hai kya ?

cid : haan sab kuch ready hai , kal keh liyeh , subha bakery she jakeh cake lehaygeh ,wesseh tum kab aogi kal ?

hafsa: meh hmm 9 baje a jao , toh phir uski birthday 12 bajeh shuru kareh gay :D

cid : ok teek hai ,kala keh deklena , ki kusi ki zuroorat nahi hai kya

hafsa: ok teek hai ,she looked at the bathroom door opening, she quickly said acha bye kal milti hun :D

naina came out in her night clothes , she was drying her hair ,she was feeling happy yet sad , happy because it was her birthday tomorrow and sad because she thought everyone forgot her birthday :( , she came towards her bed and sat on it and put her phone on charger , just then hafsa started

hafsa: acha naina kal nah mujhe fir kahi bahir jana hai , nainas face dropped and then she said

naina: acha , : ) chali jana , she said with a fake smile , and she layed in the bed and turned off the lamp here hafsa smiled ,sadly and then she too turned off the lamp and layed on the bed , waiting for the sun to rise , for beginning of tomorrow

next morning , 14th September , 7 :30

hafsa was getting ready to set off , here naina was sitting on the bed with a sad gloomy face she was thinking : sab bhoolgay sab….., hmmmm acha hai hon hi meh kaun in sab ki , aur yeh bulakar ….:( she smiled sadly , socha aaj mehri 18th birthday peh kio acha sa surprise milehga but sab gaya bahaar meh , yeh toh phir jari hai ,kisseh milneh , shaayd who us person she mujhe she zaayda pyaar karti hai :'(

hafsa left the room , she was feeling sad , maybe cuz she was seeing her sisters sad face , but she couldn't help it , surprises are surprises : )

she left towards the cid bureau once again , for a special person :) she entered inside , it was all decorated , everyone were working really hard, to get everything sorted , she smiled everyone with big big gifts and big big thing :D adi uncle saw her and said

adi: arreh hafsa beta aagi …

hafsa: haan

adi: yeh dekho kessa lagra hai cid bureau

hafsa: bilkul kio party room keh jaiseh :D

Adi: hahahha , acha ji , wesseh acha , hai ,acha who kitneh bajeh aygi

Hafsa: hmm abhi 9 hueh hai , 11 ya 12 oclock bula lehgay :)

Adi: ok

They got busy in work , cid had taken the day of for shooting , for their beloved fans birthday :D

The clock struck 11 , naina was sitting on the bed , she was staring at one picture , she had tears in her eyes , she was talking to her self , bhool gayi tum bhoolgayi sach meh ,bhool gayi who dosti , jo 5 saal she hai ,sab kuch bhool gayi nahi , hmm mujhe toh abhi bhi yaad hai humari mulakaat kesseh hui thi ,who din sab she best tha mehri life meh , tumneh mujhe jeena sikaya , apneh aap ko mohbbat karnegh sakaya , mujhe apneh aap she nafrat thi, who nafrat tumneh pyaar she bhar di ,but afsos hai , tumhe apni chotti sis ki birthday yaad nahi :( she smiled sadly ,

Then she went to another pic in her gallery ,she gently swayed her hand over that picture , and she smiled , sab ko lagta hai ki meh aap ko bhool gayi : ) but kesseh bhoolu aapko , sab toh aap hai , aapki hi toh deewani hoon , bola tha nah ki aapko Kabhi bhi nahi bhoolungi , puri zindagi wait karungi , haan kari hun aapka wait , aur karungi wait , haan baji she chupaya ki aapko abhi bhi pyaar karti hun , jitna pehle karti hun shaayd usseh bhi zaayda . haan yeh sach hai aapko bhool neh ki bohut koshish ki thi , but kya karti aap bhi toh bohut ziddi hai , mehreh sapno meh jateh nahi , ankeh band karun toh aapki woh hasta hua chehra nazar ata hai , woh deep brown eyes , aapkeh khaabon meh kho jaati hun ,puri dunya bhool jati hun :) , bohut koshish ki ,aapkeh chehreh neh pagal kardia , dil neh aapko bhoolneh ko mana kardia, toh meh sochlia , aapko bhoolna impossible hai , toh ok bhoolti nahi , sirf yeh nahi express karungi ki I love u adi uncle I love u allots :D

Just then the door bell rang , naina quickly wiped her tears and opened the door , the she found a man standing , he had a tray in his hand , she felt like she knew him , his face was familiar but she couldn't recognize him , he gave the tray to her , she accepted it , and he left she tried to call him but he had already disappeared, she came inside and closed the door , she placed the tray on the table and she took out the letter and in bold writing it said

 **Wear this dress and get ready**

 **There will be a blue Ferrari waiting outside**

 **Sit in the car**

that's all it said on the note , she took off the cloth, on the tray there was a beautiful black dress with lots of sequins on it , pink color , it had matching earrings and matching heels , she quickly wore them , she locked the room and came out the hotel , there she saw a light blue Ferrari ,she sat in it , the Ferrari started . she wanted to ask the driver where he was talking her but she didn't want to. It was a 20 – 30 mins journey, soon she reached there the car stopped, she tried to look where she had reached but she couldn't see . the driver came out the car , and went to her side , the cars doors came up and he forwarded his hand , she accepted it . she came out the car , she looked at his face , he was the same person that was the waiter in the hotel who gave the packet to her , she was shocked , he closed the cars doors , she was about to ask him who he was but stopped , she turned around to face the building , she froze in her place she stood there shocked , tears formed in her eyes , that same place ,THAT SAME PLACE ,THAT SHE HAD LOST HOPE TO SEE IN REAL LIFE ,AND RIGHT NOW IT WAS INFRONT OF HER . she felt like falling on to the floor , she somehow stopped her tears , the man led her to inside , they went up the stairs , and then he stopped at a door , he told her to enter , she entered , she looked behind the man had disappeared, unknowingly her heart beat started beating as she entered inside . she felt a weird feeling in her body, an unknown fear .she came to the center of the forensic lab . she looked around but no one was to be seen.

Just then someone from behind tapped her shoulder, she turned around with a jerk. Her eyes fell on his face , YES INDEED IT WAS HER ADI UNCLE , THAT HOPE SHE LOST TO SEE HIM ,AND NOW HE WAS INFRONT OF HER . she took some steps back ,as he stood there smiling at her , with his hands in his pocket . she kept on taking steps back and he said ,

Adi: naina….

She didn't know what happened , but she started feeling angry , suddenly she started throwing things at adi uncle ,adi uncle was shocked, but he acted quickly and dodged all the things she was throwing , and he tried to come near her , to stop her throwing , he somehow managed to come near and he forced her into a hug . he creased her hair , she had calmed down but then her heard some sniffs , he looked at her she had started to crying sound , he brought her out of the hug , and saw her crying face , he said in a caring tone

Adi: naina…..

She looked at him then , she moved away , and she turned the other way crossing her arms on her chest , and made a cute angry face , he came next to her held her by her shoulder , and turned her around to face him , he laughed a little seeing her childish anger , maybe hafsa was right bilkul bachi hai :P, and then she looked at him and saw him laughing at her and she said

Naina: arreh haseh kyu haan

Adi: arreh agar kio itna cute baby face banayga toh ,esseh hi hasneh ata hai

Naina: aap bohuuuuutttttttt gandeh hai …I hate u

Adi: arreh , why hate , why u hate me

She looked at him and said: aapko pata hai kitneh saal wait ki apkeh , aapko milneh ka , meh socha aap aoow geh mujhe milne , but dekho mujhe ana para ,aur who bhi thanx to bulaker , meh indai meh hoon warna aapko milna impossible tha . warna lagta tha aapkeh bina jeena kya …useh behtar meh marjaun , aapki bahon meh , uss zindagi ka kya faida , jab apkeh keh uncle ko nah pata ho ki yaha eke zindaa hai , eke yeh larki bhi hai , jo aapki deewani hai . she smiled sadly , and she looked at him she saw a tear rolling down , she quickly wiped that tear and said

Naina: nahi no tears , rona nahi , chmile , she made a smiling face , telling him to smile, he brought her into a hug , and said

Adi: sorry…..

Naina separated, and made an angry face and he said

Adi: arreh aab kya hua …..

Naina: aap neh sorry kyu bola , no sorry no thanku , ok !

He smiled and said ok , then they came out the forensic lab, and walked upto the cid bureau , just then the lights tuned off it was total darkness , she called out adi uncle , adi uncle , but she got no response , she felt scared , then she tried to find her way , she found a door and opened it she walked in calling ,adi uncle ,adi uncle, just then the lights turned on , party poppers popped ,and confetti rained on her , and everyone started singing

happy birthday to you - 2

happy birthday to you, naina, happy birthday to you

baar baar din yah aaye, baar baar dil yah gaaye

tu jiye hazaaro saal, yah meri aarazu hai

happy birthday to you - 2

happy birthday to you, naina, happy birthday to you

beqaraar hoke daaman, thaam lun mai kisakaa - 2

kyaa misaal dun mai teri, naam lun mai kisakaa

nahi, nahi, aisaa hasi, koi nahi hai

jis pe yah nazar ruk jaaye, bemisaal jo kahalaaye

tu jiye hazaaro saal, yah meri aarazu hai

happy birthday to you - 2

happy birthday to you, naina, happy birthday to you

auro ki tarah kuchh mai bhi, tohfaa le aataa

mai teri hasi mahafil me, phul le ke aataa

jinhe kahaa use chaahaa, phulo ki zarurat

jo pahar khud kahalaaye, har kali kaa dil dhadakaaye

tu jiye hazaaro saal, yah meri aarazu hai

happy birthday to you - 2

happy birthday to you, naina, happy birthday to you

she had tears of happiness in her eyes , her sister opened her arms and she came running into then ,and they hugged each other ,

naina: I love u

hafsa: happy birthday naina, happy 18th birthday , kessa laga surprise

naina: the best in the whole world , I love uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

she laughed a little seeing her little sis smile and she came upto her , she was spinning dance

hafsa: tum jiyo hazaro saal , esseh hi hasti raho puri zindagi ,yeh hasi kio bhi nah tumseh cheeneh :) she smiled wide , and then freddy uncle came and said

freddy : acha cholo aab jaaldi she kato cake , peth meh chueh kud reh hai , jaaldi kato ,aab risit nahi hora

everyone let out a laugh and walk towards a big cake , she took of the box from top ,and there was a cake with her face painted on top ,her smiling face and there it said happy birthday , naina , 18th birthday:*, she didn't know what to say, she felt like it was the best day of her life , the best birthday never to be forgotten ,all she wanted to do is hug her sister tightly and let all her tears flow, and that's what she did , she cried hard hugging her , hafsa forcefully broke the hug and said

hafsa: no rana maat , aaj tumhari birthday hai , aaj pehle leh hi bohut roliya hai , aur nahi rona , she nodded in a yes and she ok ,and hafsa said acha yeh ansoo wipe karo

she wiped her tears and said I love u , and she said acha aap kato cake, so they cut the cake every one clapped and then she fed her sister ,and her sister did the same , then she moved on to adi ,then to daya , shivaji ,and all the girls ,then she reached the last person , the same person that was her driver and the person in the hotel, she looked back and saw everyone smiling , and she said yeh kaun hai? Inko mehneh bohut bar daka but kuch yaad nahi kaun hai , the person turned his face the other way ignoring her , like he was sad and angry ,

naina: arreh inko kya hua …and she went the other side where he was standing , and she was about to say when he turned the other way

every one laughed at his angriness , and naina was confused , then she went to her sis and said , baji yeh kaun hai aur yeh gussa kyu hogay hai?, and she wispeared a name in her ear and she jumped up in a WOW ! sachi baji , and she nodded in a yes

and then she went upto him and said , javed uncle :D , and he said

javed uncle : yaad agi ,huh , eke saal she baat nahi ki tumneh pata hai , tum toh bhool gayi mujhe but meh nahi bula sab yaad hai ,who tumhari masti aur mazak ,eke saal wait karta raha ki shaayd wapas ayeh baat karneh keh liyeh but tum nahi ayi , u know how much I missed u haan ,haan tumhari duplicate thi mujhe happy karneh kehliyeh but tum ghum , aab tum baat mat karo mujseh OK!

Naina smiled sweetly and said , sorry who kya karti ,meh busy thi :P and then he pulled her ear busy ki bachi , haan jab 13 ki thi tab pura din online aur jab 17 ki hui tab busy wah pata hai ki tu kitni busy thi ok ,tumhri bulakar neh bataya ki tum kya karti thi ok ! everyone laughed and then naina , put a whole piece of cake in his mouth :D ,to shut him up , and he chased her around , and she came and hid behind her adi uncle ,:D javed uncle stopped and said meh tumhe baad meh deklunga .

Adi: acha aab batao kya karogi? , hmm I know they set out the chairs and she sat on them , then a son started playing , the lights turned off , and then they turned on there were was a stage were daya and adi uncle they had jackets on black color and sunglasses and a cap on , the song started

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe – their caps came off , and their sunglasses were placed in their pocket shirt

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai- they started dancing ( **sorry : ( but can't explain how they danced but ill try my best )**

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe – _abhijeet pointed towards him_

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai- _they both held their hands , in a friendship hands_

Javaab ik nahin hamara kahi

Badi kub jodi hamaari hai

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai

Kya dekhta hun

Main kab dekhta hun

Teri nazar se sab dekhta hun - _he pointed at his eyes , and sang along_

Teri kasam ye haath – _daya brought his hands up to their face_

Hain mere magar

In haathon men

Taaqat tumhari hai – _he pointed to abhijeet_

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe -

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai – a _di said pointing towards his heart_

 _Just then hafsa and naina were brought onto the stage to dance_

Dil men lagaai hai tasvir teri- _hafsa started dancing pointing towards her heart then naina_

Dil men lagaai hai tasvir teri

Teraa nasibaa hai taqadir meri

Tum donon ne jo kuch- _she pointed towards the elder duos (abhi daya_ )

Kahaa maine suna

Magar ab suno meri baari hai

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe – _she held her hands and went in circles_

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai _– and she pointed towards her heart :)_

Hamase jo ulajhe

Wo hoga deewana

Hamase jo ulajhe

Wo hoga deewana

Aavaaz tu de main

Baandhun nishana

Udate hue panchhi

Ke par ham kaat len

Ki main jaal hun tu shikaari hai

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai

 _Soon every one was dancing with their friends , in this case , purvi and Shreya , acp and salunkhe , freddy and pankage , tarika and jaywanti :)_

Ham hain jawani ke din raat jaise

Ham hain jawani ke din raat jaise

Lagta hai bachapan se hai saath jaise

Dil yaar kaa jaan

Yaar ki apna hai kya

Ye vardi bhi to sarkari hai

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai

Javaab ik nahin hamara kahi

Badi kub jodi hamaari hai

Aye yaar sun yaari teri mujhe

Zindagi se bhi pyaari hai.

They ended the song with naina hugging hafsa , and the duo (daya and abhi) staring at each other , with each other hands in hands – and the rest were simply – smiling wide :D

And daya and abhi said to each other ( yeh dosti hum nahi thorehgay , aur agar todehgay , magar eke dusreh ka saath nahi chorehgay :D

And their junior duo ;p (hafsa and naina) were the same , (lady version of big duo :p)

And then next was the abhirika scene :D ( I mean the dance ;)

The lights once again turned off , and there they saw 2 people standing ther their foreheads where touching , and their hands were held , the song started

Na jiya zindagi ek pal bhi – _abhijeet started singing_

Tujhse hoke judaa sun zara- _he spread his arms out and pointing towards him_

Bin tere mujhse naaraaz tha dil- _and in reply tarika came and swayed her hands over his face_

Tu mila hai toh hai keh raha – she pointed towards him

Main toh tere rang mein – _he opened his arms out wide , and kneeled on the floor_

Rang chuka hoon

Bas tera ban chuka hoon – _he pointed towards her_

Mera mujhme kuch nahi sab tera – _and he brought his arms out again_

Main toh tere dhang mein – _she came down on the floor too and opened his arms_

Dhal chuki hoon

Bas teri ban chuki hoon – _pointed towards him_

Mera mujhme kuch nahi

Sab tera, sab tera..

Sab tera, sab tera.

Phir dil ke raaston pe – he pionted towards his heart

Teri aahat jo hui

Har dhadkan jashan mein hai

Yeh inaayat jo hui (x2)

Main toh tujhe milke jee uthi hoon – _they both stood up , hand in hands :D_

Teri dhadkan mein chhupi hoon

Mera mujhme kuch nahin

Sab tera, sab tera..

Sab tera, sab tera..

Hey… ha…

Jis pal tu saath mere – _and then she started singing_

Uss pal mein zindagi hai

Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch

Koi khwahish ab nahi hai (x2)

Mmm.. main toh bas tujhse hi bana hoon

Tere bin main bewajah hoon

Mera mujhe kuch bhi nahi

Sab tera, sab tera..

Sab tera, sab tera.. – they ended the performance the way they started ;)

Then they heard the room full of claps , and they left each other blushing ;) :P ,and naina came and hugged them :D saying wow amazing performance ,love u 3 3

Then daya said , acha chalo aab lunch karlo , late hora hai , they looked at the time it read 3 o clock ,

Then they had lunch with lost of masti mazak and sharart , naina was in the mood to prank someone , she was feeling cheeky , then she pulled out a whoopee cushion , out her bag and placed it on one of the chairs :D , soon they all settled on a chair , and just then there was heard a loud

Farting sound, the person got up from the chair, and everyone stared at him for few mins, and then burst out laughing, they were laughing mad , and the poor person was standing there with an oops face , and then he looked at his chair ,and there saw the whoopee cushion ,he picked it up , and held it front of his face , just then every one burst out again , and hafsa looked at naina , and said in a warning tone , nainaaaaa….

And she came forward and said , sorry Pankaj bhai , who dil kara tha sharart karneh keh lieh , aur wesseh bhi yeh chair meh neh baji keh liyeh thi , but aap bet gay toh….

Hafsa gave a meanful look saying really , and naina replied in a no but bacha lo , and hafsa smiled and said , maaf kardiyeh ji :D , and then everyone ate their lunch , and after that came present opening

One by one everyone gave presents to naina , like dresses clothes shoes , jewelry makeup , and what not , and at the end she turned to her sis and said aapka present , and hafsa smiled and said arreh yeh sab hi toh mehra present hai ,yeh sab mehra plan tha , naina made a face then she quickly changed it to happy one and said thanku , for everything u hav done to make my birthday special , hafsa smiled wide and then brought a letter infront of her ,

Naina: yeh kya hai ?

Hafsa: deklo …

She opened it to find a letter , she read it and she was in for a shock , she jumped up and hugged her sis tightly she started spinning her , hafsa: arreh aram she choro mujhe, after spinning her for 2 mins

Then she stopped and she said thankuuuuuuuuuuuu soooooooooooooooo much , no thanku , yeh mehra thanku sirf nahi hai tumhari mum ka bhi , ussneh paiseh kateh ki tumko blue colour Ferrari lekeh di , mummy neh lekeh di ?

Haan tum neh driving seek liya nahi toh 18 hogi ho aur socha ki aab car ledo ,

Naina: but …itneh paiseh ..laganeh ko kisneh bola , kio normal car ledeti wohi kafi thi ,( she started to tear up )

Hafsa placed her hand sweetly under her chin and wiped her tears and said , itna toh karna hi toh hai , humari dosti keh liye ( zindagi she zayda ho tum mehrehliyeh jaan ho

And then she hugged her and said I love u , just then javed uncle shouted

Javed uncle : ready hogaya …..

Naina: kya?

And then the rest of the team led her to the seats, they sat on it , a projector came down from the sealing and the lights went off , a song started

Pictures of hafsa and naina , started appearing , and some words were written

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge

Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... (2)

Ae meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar

Sun ae mere yaar

Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan

Aisa apna pyaar

Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge

Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge

Sab se dushmani

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge

Todenge dam magar

Tera saath na chhodenge

Logon ko aate hain do nazar hum magar

Dekho do nahin

Arre ho judaa ya khafa ae khuda hai dua

Aisa ho nahin

Khaana peena saath hai

Marna jeena saath hai

Khaana peena saath hai

Marna jeena saath hai

Saari zindagi

Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge

Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... (2)

The song finished and a video started , it was the same thing where hafsa had to leave , for her birthday surprise

Naina was shocked , so this meant that very thing out the day was recorded :0

Then came the part where she was looking at adi uncle and hafsa pic speaking some word , this time adi uncle , was surprise how much she had liked him

Then came the cute fight of sisters, this time both of the sisters were shocked, to see their sister fight was been recorded , and they stared at all the cid team in like who recorded this , then they saw a big grin on adi uncles face , and then hafsa , nodded and said uncle aap nah bohut shararti hogay ho , naughty adi uncle , he gave a shy smile and said kya karta uss din resist nahi hua tumdono ko larai karteh hueh issliyeh , everyone laughed a little and the video continued , then next came the adi and naina fight in the forensic lab , naina was totally shocked , and then she gave a childish ,shy smile seeing herself in a baby act . and hafsa said , tum sach meh bachi ho , this made her hide her face in her palms

And then the video song finished with some more moments , and then she said thanku javed uncle . and then hafsa said

Hafsa: acha chalo aab wapas bhi jana hai dekho 6 horeh hai

Naina: nahi baji mujhe aur kuch dekna hai , mujhe nahi jana abhi

Hafsa nodded in a yes and then naina went to the director – bp singh and said

Aap nah bohut bureh hai kio essa karta hai, dekho aapneh abhijeet aur tarika ka breakup karwadiya , unko jagra diya , sab abhirika fans socha wapas ajaygeh but aapneh toh paka ka break up kardia , she made a sad face and he said

Acha teek hai ,abhirika chayeh toh hmm wapas join up karwa deteh hai , but kya kareh yeh kio love story nahi hai yeh cid show hai crime ka romance nahi chayeh

Naina: toh phir in first place aapneh kyu laya abhirika ki jori dereya ki jori agar yeh cid show hai, toh romance kyu dala

Hafsa: naina bas….

Then daya came up with a mischievous smile

Daya : acha abhirika chayeh ,hmm acha mango kya dekna hai ,abhi yaha real perform hoga ;)

He winked at her and naina said acha teek hai , adi gave a fiery glance to daya and daya just smiled

She told them what to do , they were like ,hmm ok , with a nervous smile . then they said action

The cid team walked into the forensic lab

Abhijeet looked at tarika working the desk he gave a sad smile

And he jerked his head and looked at salunkhe and asked him

Abhijeet: acha docter saab kya pata chala , iss remesh ki death kesseh hui ?

Dr salunkhe : iski death eke katarnak zeher she hui hai , a very dangerous poison indeed , tarika..

He called her , he looked at her face was looking dull and pale , he didn't know why his heart beat fed him , it was hitting him hard , why on earth did he have to say that there was nothing between them when there was allot , allot indeed , she was coming towards them , but suddenly she slipped she was about to reach the ground , before 2 pairs of hand caught her around her waist , the stared into each other's eyes there was allot going on in those heart that pain that love that , they stared into each others eyes ,

In the backgrounds (anko meh teri ajab si ajab si adia hai ;)

Just then daya coughed to bring them back to alive , abhijeet left her and she stood up , he looked down and said

Abhijeet : apna khyal rakha kariyeh ….

And they collected their info and left the lab

The whole team clapped , naina was sooo happy seeing this :D , she was about to ask for more but hafsa stopped her

After that they did losts of masti and played games soon they had too leave with sweet dreams in their mind

 **In hotel**

They entered inside , and naina started spinning her around saying , ur the best I love u bulaker , dumbo , zindagi , chamchi :D she said all the nick names she could

And then hafsa was like arreh babba acha bas karo :D

They slept peacefully , their life were a wonderland lots of things to explore and lots of adventure , their meeting with cid had become regular once in a year or 2 when they got time.

oh yeh one thing forgot to tell this is something she wrote about our friendship

I don't know where should I start from. maybe from beginning..or tell u what I feel about u now a days.. no matter from where I start But whenever I talk to u laugh with u share good thoughts with u I feel pleasure, n happiness comes to me when I see u u know we talk alot so its become a routine to talk with u if I don't talk by some reason I feel r more than friends just like sisters u said n I'm very glad to know that we r just like sisters I just wanted to thank u that u came in my life n make my days more special there r some friends who respect me a lot bu very special friend of me n u reserved a special place in my heart n no one can replace it I'm very sorry if I hurt u in past n I love u very much thank u so much for your love n care I will do my best to make u happy n content may Allah give u more success happiness a good future.n may your every dream come I would like to share with u a poem about friendship which I like so much.  
I wanna be there for you, just like you're there for me.  
But sometimes all I wanna do is make you see that I love you with all my heart, I can't imagine us apart.  
You give me so much energy it's crazy because when I'm not with you my body is weak and lazy.  
I love your smile it drives me wild when your by my side all I want you to do is stay awhile.  
You understand who I am and no one does that, so that makes you my #1 fan.  
The touch of your hand sends me to a beautiful wonderland.  
I can always trust you and that's what real friends do.  
If you had to change something I wouldn't change a thing, cuz all you do is make my heart sing.  
I want you to be my best friend, so what does you think... should we begin to make this trend?  
Stay blessed 

**The end**

 **Ufff ok finished at last took me 1 whole week to write this omg soo long , but hoped u all enjoyed , and specially u duplicate kyu kesseh lagi humari dosti ki khanai :D**

 **This one was especially for u**

 **My jaan my zindagi my life , dumbo tum jumbo meh :D hahhahha , love u bulaker , chamchi**

 **Hum toh abhi daya keh junior duo bangay , kash humari friendship bhi 100 saal jiyeh**

 **Aur eke baat bolni thi before I close up**

 **Mehri jaan hazir hai , qurban hai mehri jaan , tumpeh , tumseh naraz yah gussa hona gunna hai :)**

 **And to all my lovely readers who managed to read all this :D ;p hope u lot enjoyed it , because I enjoyed it allot writing this ,**

 **Friendship is a very precious thing don't ever try to lose this , if u lose friendship , u will lose other relationships too :)**

 **And one last thing , before my bak bak stops**

 **1 wish is to meet my beloved ajnaabi friends once in a life before I die ,I I cant meet cid , then I will love to meet u once is enough but still would love to meet u**

 **And pls do review , and tell me how it was plssss**


End file.
